Various types of stroller safety features are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a stroller safety light assembly fittable and releasably securable to a frame of an extant stroller wherein a plurality of LEDs illuminate the frame of the stroller and a pair of headlights, disposed proximal the stroller front wheels, directs illumination forwards and a pair of taillights, disposed proximal to the stroller rear wheels, directs illumination rearwards whereby the stroller is made more visible to road users and passersby.